Good Night
by iluvafjk
Summary: Touya gave up his powers in payment for Yukito's existence, and Yukito blamed himself for it. But for Touya, it didn't matter. Yukito's presence was what he desired, more than anything. TouyaxYukito


**A/N: Hey guys! This is another one of my favourite CLAMP pairing :) Actually I'm thinking of writing a series on this pairing, the idea's in my head already, I just need some details and the time to start writing it down... Anyway! I hope you guys like and enjoy this fic!**

****Characters © CLAMP****

* * *

><p><strong>Good Night<strong>

Yukito Tsukishiro was walking under the darkening sky, slowly, with his head bowed. He had just finished his club activity – well, technically it wasn't _his_ club, just that he was, as usual, asked for help by the basketball team to participate in the upcoming competition, since he was so good at it.

Okay, he was good in _everything_.

He kicked a small pebble on the street, sighing faintly.

_Who am I kidding? I don't even know myself._

He trudged along the street, keeping his head down. A lot of things were on his mind, and he didn't know how to deal with them. Especially since he knew that the root of the problem was himself.

He still remembered that incident in the school clinic when he fainted during one of the gym session. Okay, he remembered _a part_ of it. He remembered waking up to Touya staring at him, then his best friend had told him that he wasn't human and his memory had gotten cut right then. When he woke up the second time, Touya had been unconscious.

Although it still seemed very strange and alien to him, he now knew that he really wasn't human. He was … something. He didn't know what, but he sure knew he wasn't human.

That, and the fact that Touya had done something to keep him alive – or existing. Which had cost him his power.

When Yukito found out, he had been upset. And angry. At himself.

Nowadays, Touya looked so weak and fragile, it was as if a strong wind could knock him down. Yet he would still go for part-time jobs – like now; in fact Yukito was on his way to pick his best friend – which wasn't necessary, Yukito thought. The Kinomoto family wasn't rich, Yukito would give you that, but they weren't poor. They lived decently, and Mr Fujitaka's salary sure was enough to cover all their living expenses.

Yukito sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Why was he even making a fuss over the Kinomoto's financial situation, anyway? He guessed Touya mattered that much to him.

He stopped in his step at that thought, and snapped his head up.

Much to his surprise, he had arrived at the restaurant where Touya was working at. He must have dozed off to the point where he didn't even notice his surrounding, he thought to himself.

Coincidentally, right at that moment, the front door of the restaurant opened, and a surprised – though he didn't really show it – Touya Kinomoto stepped out, with an envelope on one hand.

"Hey, Touya," Yukito greeted, smiling warmly.

"Yuki," Touya replied, "Why are you here?"

Yukito's smile faltered slightly, and forcing to keep it there, he grimaced, "I just wanted to make sure you're fine."

Touya snorted, "Of course I'm fine." He shoved his free hand into the pocket of his jeans.

Yukito's grimace faded, replaced with a dejected look in his eyes. Touya noticed this, and sighing, he stepped forward in front of the other guy, lightly patting the top of his best friend's head with the envelope in his hand.

"Let's go. I want to eat some ice cream," Touya spoke to Yukito as he moved led the way. Yukito lifted his head up, and followed the raven.

At first they walked quietly, neither speaking. Yukito felt uncomfortable, since this didn't usually happen. Other times, even when both kept quiet, it was a comfortable kind of silence. No such thing this time. It felt awkward.

So he cleared his throat and spoke up, "How was the job?"

Touya kept his head straight and replied flatly, "Nothing much."

"Nothing interesting happened?"

"Nope."

"Were you sleepy again throughout the day?"

"Only a bit."

Yukito noticed the short answers and pressed his lips together, deciding not to talk any further.

_He hates me._

They continued the journey in silence.

Touya pulled the glass door to an ice cream parlour, and let Yukito walk in first before stepping inside himself.

"Welcome!" greeted the waiter cheerily behind the counter.

Yukito forced himself to smile back and placed his order. He felt a stare from his back, and turned, finding his eyes locking onto Touya's. But the raven quickly averted his gaze and also ordered the ice cream.

_What was that?_

Both boys paid for their ice creams and Yukito looked around to see if there was any empty table in the parlour. He made his way to one of it, but Touya grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the building instead.

Once outside, Touya let go of the grey-haired man and turned around, inspecting his best friend. Yukito was busily scooping the ice cream. He noticed Touya had stopped walking and also stopped on his track, staring back at Touya.

Touya smiled. Yukito cocked an eyebrow and turned his head sideways slightly, asking Touya, silently, what was up. The raven just shook his head slowly.

"Come," Touya beckoned Yukito to follow him. They walked in silence, Yukito having no idea where they were going to.

Touya led the way to the park where the gigantic penguin sculpture was. He then sat on one of the swings, and Yukito took the other swing. Yukito finished his ice cream faster than Touya – as usual, and while waiting for the other to finish his, Yukito began kicking the ground and pushed the swing quietly, looking down the whole time.

Touya chuckled, staring at Yukito. Yukito turned to him and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing," Touya said, even though he was still smiling.

Yukito stepped on the ground and stopped the swing. "You are," he scowled.

"Nothing," Touya said, a small smile still on his face.

Yukito looked away.

Touya sensed the sudden change in mood and sighed, finishing his ice cream. Then he stood up and walked over to Yukito.

"Yuki."

Yukito looked up. Touya gently touched Yukito's face with his large hand, and Yukito's hand slowly moved up to grab at Touya's arm.

"What's wrong?" Touya asked.

Yukito knew that Touya knew what was wrong. He just gripped the arm and lowered his head, but was prevented to. Touya touched at Yukito's chin and kept his head up.

Yukito avoided Touya's eyes – they were staring right into Yukito's, as if trying to see into the deepest of his soul.

Which he kinda did, actually.

"You have no reason to be upset over this," Touya stated flatly. "Stop thinking about it."

Yukito couldn't help but stare right back into Touya's dark eyes – his eyes were dark enough, but the evening sky plus the orange-y light from the street lamps made them seem even darker; bottomless.

Touya suddenly smiled – Yukito's stomach did this funny flipping movement – and lowered himself slowly.

Yukito's heart started beating faster and – a drop of water fell on Yukito's cheek, making him flinch in surprise.

Then it started to rain.

And Yukito scowled inwardly, though he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Shit," Touya muttered and grabbed Yukito's wrist, pulling his grey-haired buddy under a large tree nearby. It didn't provide much shelter, but it was the closest shade available, to their dismay.

"Did you bring an umbrella?" Touya turned to ask his friend.

Yukito shook his head, as Touya 'tsk'ed and looked up at the murky sky above them, leaving Yukito to his own thoughts.

_What was that again?_

Yukito's heart was still racing and any attempt to calm it down proved to be futile. He gripped at his shirt and stared hardly at the ground beneath his feet. _What was that all about? Was he trying to –_

The grey-haired man shook his head violently, as if trying to get rid of an annoying fly, earning him a weird look from Touya.

"Are you okay?"

Yukito looked up immediately – his cheeks tinted pink – and hastily answered, "Y-yeah! I'm fine!"

Touya sighed, and spoke up, "We've no umbrella and we'll be soaked wet if we stay under this tree."

"We can go to my place, if you want to," Yukito offered, "Since my house isn't so far from here. But we'll still get wet."

The raven heaved another sigh and started to remove his jacket, to Yukito's puzzlement. Touya flung the jacket over his head and held one side up, beckoning Yukito to step under it next to him.

"Come."

Yukito's cheeks grew redder at that, as he sputtered some inconceivable mutterings about being sick and some narrow space.

Touya cocked an eyebrow and grabbed at Yukito's arm, pulling him under the jacket.

"Now we run," Touya's right arm, which was holding up the jacket at Yukito's side behind the shorter boy's head, pushed him from behind, and the two friends dashed under the pouring rain, with one or more boys' heart thumping loudly in his chest from reasons unrelated to the running.

* * *

><p>The two boys panted heavily when they reached the front door of the Tsukishiro residence – or rather, Yukito's residence. He lived alone, contrary to other people's belief that there were his grandparents in the house as well.<p>

Yukito unlocked the front door and they went inside. They didn't get too wet – good thing both were well-known to be highly athletic, thus able to reach shelter without getting drenched so long under the downpour – but Yukito insisted that they had to go shower to avoid getting sick. So Touya waited until Yukito was done bathing, then borrowed Yukito's fresh clothes after he was clean and dry.

Yukito decided that they – or he – were hungry after the run, and started to make some sandwiches in the kitchen while waiting for Touya to finish his shower. Touya was going to stay over at his house for the night – he had called Mr Fujitaka to inform him that he wasn't coming home tonight, and dismissed his sister's grumbling about also wanting to stay over at Yukito's house and accusing him of hogging Yukito all the time and not telling her about it, too. Yukito smiled to himself, Sakura was a cute and nice girl. Like her brother.

"What are you doing?"

Yukito let out a squeak and his heart jumped a mile high. Touya was right behind him, peeking over his shoulder to take a look at what he was doing.

"Don't scare me!" Yukito exclaimed, clutching at the front of his shirt.

Touya raised an eyebrow, and with a serious tone spoke, "Your power isn't back yet?"

Yukito looked up, confused, but understood a second later. He was talking about _the power_. Yue's. Which used to enable him to sense other people's presence around him, making it nearly impossible for him to get surprised by other people.

"I guess … it's returning slowly?" Yukito mumbled, returning to making sandwiches which was half-done before Touya distracted him.

"Hmm," Touya hummed, before snatching a sandwich from the plate – ignoring Yukito's complaint – and walking over to the sofa. He fell onto the long sofa in front of the television and turned it on, surfing through the programmes. Yukito brought the plate of sandwiches over and put it on the table in front of the TV, before throwing himself onto the sofa as well.

The two boys ate in silence – Yukito's eating speed, as always, twice as fast as Touya's – while watching some random programme Touya had settled with, and when they were done with the food, continued to sit and watch, at the same time listening to the rain which was still heavily pouring outside. It was cold, and Yukito had provided Touya with wear long pants instead of the raven's favourite bermudas that he wore every night to sleep – though the pants' legs ended before Touya's ankle, since he was taller than the other guy.

Yukito was hugging his knees to his chest, and Touya must have noticed him shivering, because he suddenly walked away and returned with Yukito's blanket in his hand – Touya had stayed over several times, enough for him to be familiar with the things in the house and for Yukito to allow him to wander around the house without his guidance.

"Thanks," Yukito said with a smile as the other handed him the blanket. He opened the blanket and put it around himself, settling more comfortably on the sofa. He glanced at Touya who was already sitting down again, noticed how his arm hair was standing, and promptly scooted closer, sharing the blanket with the raven.

Touya turned to look at Yukito, and Yukito smiled, "You're cold, too."

Touya thanked him and moved closer, that their legs were touching. It made Yukito feel somewhat nervous, but at the same time comfortable, since Touya was so warm.

Yukito's eyelids began to droop, but he forced himself to stay awake, since Touya was still watching the programme and seemed interested. Suddenly Touya pulled Yukito's head onto his shoulder – Yukito's heart skipped a beat – and held the shorter boy close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Go sleep, Yuki," he said shortly, as he patted Yukito's shoulder lightly once.

Yukito looked up at Touya and smiled, snuggling closer to the other's warmth and mumbled, "Good night," before drifting off to sleep.

The raven inspected his best friend tenderly. After he surrendered his power to Yukito – or Yue, the other's frequency of falling asleep had decreased. He also never caught sight of Yukito's body looking transparent anymore – as if he was going to vanish into thin air without warning. He was glad. The fact that he would give up his ability to see his mother, and more importantly to protect his beloved little sister clearly showed how much he cared about his friend currently leaning onto his shoulder and sleeping soundly.

The only person who didn't seem to realize how precious he was to the raven was, Yukito himself. And Touya was okay with that. He just wanted him to _stay_, never mind a temporary existence of some magically created being.

He took another long look at his loved one and smiled, brushing off some strands of hair from Yukito's forehead, on which he gave a swift kiss, and turned off the TV.

"Good night."

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>I realise they ate a lot in this fic ^^;<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**P.S.: CLAMP fans, I'd like to get to know you more! Please do read my other (and future) fics on other CLAMP pairings and you are very much welcome to share your own favourite pairings and series, especially if they're the same as mine! They'd be on my profile, check it out! I'll definitely check out yours too :)**


End file.
